TELL & KILL
by Jane Eyre Rochester
Summary: Rabi should have known not to speak about their dirty little secret. RabiXKandareviews please!


He woke up late, that morning. He hated waking up late. Seemed to him that when he opened his eyes and the sun was already up, that he had wasted part of the day. And he hated wasting.

It was all the damned Usagi-chan fault. That damned rabbit.

Rabi…

Images of the night before flashed through the young man's eyes.

Cheeks burned.

And he found himself burying his face in the pillows…

Kanda clutched his fists. No way. Yuu Kanda doesn't blush. Yuu Kanda is never ashamed.

Shit.

But if he thought at what he did last night…and worse, at what he **had been done**… again, his cheeks were on flames.

He decided not to waste any more time in these schoolgirl thoughts, and stood up.

No.

And he **tried** to stand up.

Too much blood on his cheeks had caused him to lose his balance and he found himself sitting in an awkward position.

Kuso. Kuso kuso kuso. Damn that bookman.

As soon as he managed to stand steadily on his feet, he moved the few steps separating his bed from the bathroom.

And again, he fell. Face to the ground.

What, what, what now???

He looked at what made him fall.

And he cursed.

Cursed and cursed and cursed again…so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if Jerry down in the kitchen had heard him.

He had tripped. Tripped. On what? Well. On a scarf. On that goddamn baby bookman scarf.

Now, that was enough.

Kanda quickly dressed up and grabbed Mugen in one hand and the goddamn scarf in the other, and went out of the room looking for a walking-dead-Rabi.

Not in his room, not in the lounge, not in any of the training fields, not even in the library.

"Kuso" the teen muttered as he passed two finders who chuckled at his sight. 'What now. Do they want me to slaughter them??'

To be honest, those two finders weren't the only one who chuckled, blushed or behaved weirdly around him since he had left his room and had began his quest for the red head.

He could swear that when he spotted supervisor Komui the man had smiled and quickly said something that sounded suspiciously like 'congratulations' or something like that.

Now, that was weird.

It was a long time since he had been assigned a relevant mission, so he really couldn't understand what the congrats were for.

Bah. He must have misheard.

But as he approached the dining hall the chuckles and the blushings became more and more frequent. And this gave the Japanese teen a creepy feeling.

He entered the dining all, full, as it was lunchtime. Spotting Rabi was indeed more difficult than he thought.

If Rabi was in the dining hall, he was probably with the moyashi.

Look for white, Kanda.

And soon Kanda found the ones he was looking for.

Sitting on a table in the very middle of the hall, were Allen, Linalee, Crowley and Miranda. And Rabi.

Miranda had her usual pale cheeks of a crimson, violent red, and was seemingly recovering from a faint. Weird woman.

Crowley…Crowley was not any better. Hands on his cheeks he was shaking his head furiously, as if trying to forcefully remove something from his mind. Weird man.

Allen looked shocked. His face was the same color as his cursed arm. Weird moyashi.

Linalee was smiling uncontrollably. She seemed truly happy. Linalee was not weird.

And Rabi…Rabi seemed deeply involved in talking. The idiot.

He approached the table, and apparently only Miranda noticed him.

The woman seemed too scared of his sight to alert the others, and Kanda wondered why. He had never been particularly rude or anything to her.

Crowley…well, at the moment he was lying on the table, face down, a massive pool of innocence-infested blood all around him, apparently coming from his nose.

"Yes, and after he began to unzip my pants…" he heard Rabi saying. A vein popped on the Japanese swordsman' forehead. No, he must have misheard. Again.

"Unzip?! You mean like, unzip-unzip?!?" Allen asked, shocked and shaken.

"Yeah, unzip-unzip, well, I was saying, he sort of threw them away as soon as he managed to…"

Kanda froze.

He remembered what Rabi was talking about oh too well.

"Rabi" Linalee finally saw a frozen Kanda behind the bookman.

"Quit interrupting Linalee, I haven't finished yet"

"No. Rabi…"

"What?!"

The girl pointed a shaky finger behind the boy's back.

Rabi turned.

And smiled wide.

"Yucchan!"

Kanda was sure his heart was about to collapse.

The Japanese didn't reply. Linalee and Allen were too…too…well, they really didn't feel like greeting Kanda. The boy looked pissed off enough not to be willing to mess with him.

"Sit with us here Yucchan, I was just telling the guys…"

"Rabi."

"Yes, Yucchan?"

Unnoticed to the bookman apprentice Kanda's right hand had slipped to reach Mugen.

"Come with me, Rabi. I need to tell you something."

The rabbit smiled and followed Kanda, clueless.

Back at the table, the fellow exorcists were already silent, hands joint and eyes closed, praying for the teen's soul. He had been a good friend and a good exorcist. God would know how to treat him right.

As soon as the couple was out of sight, Kanda moved closer to the red head.

"You told 'em" he whispered in his sexier voice "I kill you"

Rabi shuddered.


End file.
